


and if you were my little boy, i'd do whatever i could do

by orphan_account



Series: you can be the boss, daddy [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Has a Daddy Kink, Baby Luke, Comeplay, DADDY LASHTON, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Lace Panties, Lashton - Freeform, Luke in Panties, M/M, Panties, Punishment, Spanking, Vibrators, blowjob, brief aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song - Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood (substituted girl for boy) </p><p>Daddy Ashton/Baby Luke. Luke is in panties, he gives a blowjob and it seems he can't contain himself so he gets punished. </p><p>First in a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if you were my little boy, i'd do whatever i could do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is the first part in a daddy Ashton series. This particular one is with Luke as his baby. There's no actual sex in this one, but there is blowjobs, spanking and vibrator use (through underwear).

He traced his fingers over the pale skin of his baby’s body, letting the pads of his fingers ghost over the most sensitive spots… the skin of his neck, across his chest, the inside of his thigh. Luke looked up at his daddy, the feel of his hands running over him getting too much as he batted his baby blue eyes. 

 

“Do you think you deserve to feel me inside of you?” Ashton purred softly, stepping back slightly to observe Luke. He was nearly naked, wearing nothing but the panties Ash had bought him. They were black and lacy, with suspenders tied around his thighs attached to the knee high socks Luke wore. 

 

Luke said nothing, instead he just wet his dry lips with the tip of his tongue slightly, he had innocence on his face but it was clear he knew exactly what he was doing. Ashton loved his tiny little tongue and he loved his lips. He loved to kiss them more, and he just did that - the older boy roughly tangled his long fingers into Luke’s blonde twists of hair, pulling his head up as he leaned down himself. Their lips collided suddenly and it was sharp, but when Ashton began to suckle on Luke’s lower lip, playing with the lip ring between his teeth, it felt bittersweet. It was over in a second though, Ashton moved away leaving Luke breathless, panting heavily as he craved more.  

 

“Look at you.” Ashton purred, “Dressed up like a slut.” 

 

Luke kept quiet, he’s not supposed to speak unless directly permitted or asked a question. Ashton loved that, loved that he had so much control that he could keep his baby completely silent. Stepping close again, he bent his head, lowering his lips to Luke’s neck. He pouted his lips to suck on the pale skin there, nibbling too and smiling into it as he heard Luke’s tiny wince. When he lifted his head, the skin was no longer white but red and it would soon be like a purple bruise, he noted with pleasure. 

 

“Are you a slut, Lucas?” He asks, tilting the younger boy’s head up so he was looking him in the eye by lifting his chin with his hand. 

 

“Yes I’m a slut, Daddy.” Luke murmured, making sure to keep his voice low and husky to cover the trembles of excitement running through his words. 

 

“Whose slut are you, Lucas?” 

 

“I’m your slut, Daddy.” The blue eyed baby breathed out, because Ashton was so close to him now and his cock was already stiff, the tight lacy knickers holding it down so it was almost painful; and he was trying to cover it. Ashton teased him if he got turned on so quickly, so easily. 

 

“That’s right.” Ashton said in agreement, returning his hand to Luke’s body, his fingers stroking across his bare chest, and then lowering to the area just above the waistline of the underwear, below Luke’s belly button. The feel of his cold fingers there made Luke shiver, and Ashton noticed and purred with amusement, smirking as his touch lowered even further and he could feel the hard member of Luke’s pressing through the knickers. 

 

“You can keep these on.” Ashton said, gesturing to the little bit of fabric there is covering Luke’s most private area. “Let’s see how many times you lose it, see how many messes you make in the nice present Daddy bought for you. Of course, if you don’t make any mess at all, you won’t need to be punished.” 

 

Luke nodded his head once, already he could just imagine the torture of trying to hold himself in as Ashton teased him, his Daddy knew all the best ways to make his baby desperate for a cock inside of him. Ashton continued to stroke his boy with gentle movements for a while, his touch so soft that it was almost soothing, it would be relaxing to feel if Luke wasn’t so on edge. Goosebumps were erupting across his bare body and his hairs were standing on edge as his dick continued to grow more and more stiff. The quiet peace was quickly interrupted as Ashton harshly tousled his hand into Luke’s hair again, shoving the boy to his knees on the floor before him. Luke winced out in pain, the impact of the tiles on his knees making him make a noise before he even registered it. Ashton didn’t punish him though, he just grinned at the sound. Keeping one hand in his baby’s hair, he used the other one to unzip his jeans before ordering Luke to pull them down. Obliging, Luke lifted his own hands, pulling Ash’s jeans down followed closely by his boxers. 

 

“Suck my dick.” Ashton said in a low voice, so low it was almost a hiss. 

 

Luke parted his lips and then Ashton slammed his head forward, his cock entered the blue eyed boy’s mouth a bit too fast and Luke made a noise that sounded like choking. It was always a surprise at first, Ashton was so big and he alway went deep to the back of Luke’s throat immediately, but slowly once they built up a rhythm it was bearable. He made sure to try and gulp and moan around the thick length in his mouth, Ashton loved it when he made noises. Looking up from beneath his light eyelashes, Luke attempted to roll his tongue around too but it didn’t really do much, Ashton was guiding him too vigorously. 

 

“You’re such a little whore.” Ashton was saying as he admired the sight before him, Luke looking up at him with eyes like pools of sapphires in nothing but lacy underwear and stockings. Luke groaned, that time not just for show. When he was called names, when he was ridiculed and humiliated by his Daddy, it just turned him on more and he knew that he was almost fit to burst for the first time, and he would be one step closer to punishment when he made a mess inside his nice new knickers. “Look at you, swallowing my cock like a starving lion. You look so pathetic, can’t even speak to stand up for yourself.”

 

Wincing, Luke felt the cum oozing from his dick, filling up the small space between himself and the lacy material of his panties. Ashton probably knew it had happened but he didn’t say anything, he continued to power Luke’s head, forward and back, and his hips were thrusting in and out. As he got blown, he too grew harder and harder meaning that his dick seemed to get thicker and longer inside Luke’s mouth. He gagged again, and Ashton made a noise of pleasure. When he had had enough of that, he rather aggressively let his grip go on Luke’s hair, and it was such a surprise that the younger boy lost his balance and fell back onto his heels. Ashton laughed darkly, but then he leant down and helped his baby boy to his feet. 

 

“Well done baby.” He said softly, right into Luke’s ear. “You took that really well.” 

 

Luke smiled, a tiny smile, he was too out of breath to focus properly. 

 

“Answer me when I’m talking to you.” Ashton said then, and he sounded angry. He  _ was  _ angry, he suddenly backhanded Luke so hard that the boy fell right back down onto the floor. 

 

“I just gave you a compliment.” Ashton said slowly, “What do you say?”

 

“Thank you daddy.” Luke gasped out, rubbing his side where he had whacked it when he fell. 

 

Ashton gave him a pitiful look, holding out his hand. Luke took it, letting his daddy pull him back up so that he once again on his feet. Ashton stroked the back of his knuckles gently across Luke’s face where his fist had made contact. 

 

“Sorry baby.” He said gently, “You know that you need to be punished though.”

 

“I know, daddy.” Luke replied mechanically, “I understand, daddy.” 

 

“Good boy.” Ashton said with a proud smile, before giving Luke directions to go and ready himself on the bed, on his knees with his ass in the air. 

 

Watching as he went, Ashton crossed the room to the dresser, opening the bottom drawer where they kept their toys. He returned to the younger boy holding handcuffs and a tiny vibrator, so small that it could easily be concealed in his pocket or something. 

 

“Do you want me to take my panties off, daddy?” Luke offered, and Ashton glared at him. 

 

“Don’t speak without permission.” He snapped, but then his face softened and he shook his head. “No, keep your panties on.” 

 

He didn’t elaborate anymore about what he was going to do next. He got onto his knees on the bed too, and he harshly pulled Luke’s hands to hold onto either side of the headboard, far enough apart that the stretch of it hurt. He cuffed his wrists there and then sternly reprimanded Luke for falling onto his stomach, not keeping his butt in the air. 

 

“I want to see you as best as I can baby.” Ashton purred, “Stretch your legs.” 

 

Luke did so, and through the lacy material Ashton could just about see where he had spread his buttcheeks apart. He smiled at the sight, smiled at the pleasure of owning such a beautiful body. 

 

“I’m going to see how long you can last at the feeling of something  _ almost  _ inside of you, but never able to actually be inside of you. The tension of it… it will drive you insane.” Ashton said with a smile, sounding excited at the prospect of insanity. 

 

“Okay, daddy.” Luke said, and all he could focus on was the burning feeling as his own juices were clinging to any part of his body that they could and he knew soon, there would be enough cum there to start spilling out of the tight, tight material. He heard the buzzing sound of the vibrator begin, and then he felt the trembles running from his hole, down his legs, up through his stomach. Ashton was right, the feeling was almost unbearable. He was spread, he was ready and waiting, but he couldn’t even properly feel it. It was just a small pressure through his knickers, a buzzing feeling that was making him  _ need  _ cock inside of him right away. Before long he was starting to moan, desperate to be rewarded but he knew it would still be a long time. The wait was killing him, but somehow he managed to hold himself for a little longer. He didn’t let himself go for another time until Ashton was very nearly done. 

 

“I think you’re ready for the real thing now, baby.” He purred softly, turning the vibrator off and placing it down. 

 

“Let’s see how much you ruined my present for you first though.” 

 

Luke groaned gently, knowing that now he would be punished before he was rewarded. He heard his daddy’s intake of breath followed by a tutting sound as he pulled the knickers down, sliding them all the way over Luke’s feet and then observing them. 

 

“I bought you these specially.” Ashton said sadly, “And now you’ve ruined them and I’ll have to buy more. I thought you could be a big boy and hold yourself in like I have been doing… I guess not.” 

 

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Luke said, trying to turn to look up at Ash but then he remembered he was cuffed - he remembered a little too late though, and he pulled at the restraints so that they brought a burning feeling to his loins as well as his arms.

 

“Look at the mess you made.” Ashton said, tutting again as he held out the knickers in front of his baby to be seen. 

 

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Luke repeated, shaking slightly as he awaited to find out what his punishment would be. 

 

“Maybe they can be cleaned.” Ashton said thoughtfully, and Luke was about to agree when suddenly the lacy material was smothering his face. He could smell his own bitter juices and he could taste them too, sour and unpleasant to the tongue. Understanding what Ashton meant, he sucked on the material, grimacing as he swallowed his own juices. 

 

“Good boy.” Ashton said as he watched, an amused, twisted grin on his face. He tossed the underwear aside, and then ran his finger across the blue eyed boy’s lips. 

 

“You spilt some.” He said with a giggle, scooping up the drying liquid onto the end of his finger and putting it in his own mouth. 

 

“Now what should your punishment be…” he pondered aloud, “Maybe fifteen spanks?”

 

Luke’s eyes widened at the prospect of that. “Daddy, was that not my punishment just now? Tasting myself?” 

 

Ashton looked angry but he laughed, a bitter dead laugh. “Speaking out of turn? I say twenty spankings, how do you feel about that?” 

 

“I…” Luke started to protest but then he broke off, hesitating uncertainly. 

 

“Good decision.” Ashton praised, laughing again. “Twenty it is then.” 

 

He moved back around to the end of the bed. Usually he did it with Luke over his lap - Luke had never been spanked once without any support but handcuffs on his wrists, yet alone  _ twenty  _ times… he didn’t say anything about that though, otherwise it would just be increased. Ashton started rubbing his fingers against the pale skin of his ass, the palms of his hands massaging his cheeks gently and while it felt good, all Luke was focusing on was bracing himself for the impact of being slapped. 

 

It came suddenly, and the first hit alone made him fall flat onto his stomach, and he cried out in pain as he tried to pull at the cuffs again and instead they just bit into his skin. 

 

“Hey, baby.” Ashton crooned, “That’s only the first one, control yourself.”  

 

He lifted his hand and brought it back down a second, and a third. 

 

“You should be thanking me.” Ashton realised then, sounding offended. “And you may want to count them, otherwise I may forget what number I’m on…” 

 

His hand connected again, Luke cried out in pain but managed to choke out, “Four. Thank you daddy.” 

 

This went on for ages, Ashton began to drag them out so Luke would never know when the next one was coming, sometimes alternating cheeks but sometimes  multiple hits to the exact same spot, no pauses between those ones. 

 

“Twenty.” Luke finally was able to breathe out, “Thank you, daddy.” 

 

His eyes stung with tears and he felt boiling hot, his skin red and sore, his wrists burning and his arms hurting from where he had tried to hold himself up. He had failed, twenty slaps and for each one he had collapsed down onto the bed and then had to pull himself up again. 

 

“Good boy.” Ashton praised, and he leaned down to place a kiss on one of Luke’s butt cheeks, then the other. He moved up to the other end of the bed and un-cuffed his baby, before pulling the younger boy into his arms. Luke was crying, it hurt so bad. 

 

“It’s okay, baby.” Ashton cooed, placing a kiss on Luke’s forehead. “You did so good. Daddy’s here now.” 

  
Luke had been looking forward to being pounded like a toy, but he was too exhausted from the spanking now. That would have to be another time, for now he just stayed curled up in his daddy’s lap like the good baby he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> All you sinners stand up sing hallelujah? I feel so filthy.


End file.
